Matchmakers Extraordinaire!
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: Mimi and Matt are NOT the best of friends to put it mildly, so when Mimi returns after two years they decide to take up matchmaking as a hobby. The problem however with matchmaking is it's totally unpredictable! Hiatus.
1. So We Meet Again

"I said no Sora," said Matt running a hand through his hair angrily.

Her voice came back on pleading "Come on Matt be a good boy. It's not such a big favour to ask is it? You can drop her off at my place if you like."

"The problem is Sora I don't even know her!"

Sora's voice sounded almost offhand as she said laughingly, "What's to know?"

"Look Sora your organisational problems are really none of my…"

Her voice was low and quiet now, a silky, _dangerous _kind of voice. "_What _problems Matt?"

He gulped audibly. "N-nothing at all." He added hastily.

He heard her give a frustrated sigh and could imagine her standing by the door foot tapping and red hair perfectly combed. " Matt it's simple. Really. I have to meet Tai today for a meeting I _can't miss. _If I don't go my whole job will be ruined and Tai will be in a whole lot of trouble. Besides this…" she continued without letting him interrupt. "I only found Mimi was coming _today. _On such short notice I just can't cancel anything. You're the only friend I trust enough to do it. Please Mat pleeeeease?"

"Why can't she grab a taxi?" he said roughly as he pulled on his coat.

He was sure she was smiling in a satisfied way as she replied, "Oh no Matt, she'd much rather see _you _then a cab driver. Anyway what kind of friend would I be to leave my best friend stranded?" There was the click of a phone being put down and Matt grumbled to himself as he walked out the door. "The kind of friend that didn't wake up their so called 'other' friends at 7:00 in the morning so that they can do their 'friends' jobs for them."

Mimi adjusted her sunglasses as she stepped out into the lobby of the airport. Cameras were flashing and she could see a reporter approaching her…fast. With a sigh she straightened her hat and pulled down her skirt before turning to face the reporter with a winning smile. The reporter stared at her breathlessly, admiration and awe mixed up spectacularly in her face. "Are you Tachikawa Mimi?" Mimi barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. 'No,' she almost considered replying. 'I'm her mad evil twin sister out to destroy the world! Muahahaha!' Not that, that would go down well. "Yes it's me the one and only," she said posing for the cameras.

"Would you mind giving me a short interview?" questioned the reporter hopefully.

Mimi craned her head to see over the goggling heads of the people. "Actually I'm waiting for someone…"

The reporter's head bobbed up and down excitedly like a lantern on a stick. "A boyfriend?"

Mimi's smile was feeling a bit forced now. "Not exactly…"she began before a tall blonde boy pushed his way through the crowd. "Sorry folks here to meet the bimbo you're all staring at so make way please." Mimi felt her cheeks heating up in horror, disbelief and something else…what was it? Oh yes. _Pure indescribable anger. _The reporter glanced at the handsome young man and then back again to Mimi looking as if she had swallowed a scoop, no make that _two _scoops of delicious ice-cream…with sprinkles on top. Now Matt was right next to her, his casual, inexpressive face not giving off the slightest interest in her…until he saw the reporter. Then smiling wickedly he snaked a hand around Mimi's waist and whispered huskily in her ear (but still loud enough so that the whole airport could hear if they listened hard enough; which most of the airport was indeed doing) "Let's go spend some private time together eh darling?"

The reporter shoved her microphone into Matt's face. "You're the lead singer of that band aren't you? Mind refreshing us all with your name?"

"It's Yamato. Yamato Ishida."

"_Peachy Perfect," _thought Mimi

Matt couldn't help smiling when he saw her. Not that he was happy or anything of course, it was just so pleasing to see her surrounded by reporters and cameras, looking so flustered and annoyed and bothered and sexy…Matt blinked. He wasn't sure how the last bit came in.

Eventually though her realised that even though watching her being mobbed was pleasing if she told Sora he would probably be killed so pushing his way through the crowd he made his way to her. However a reporter and a blushing Mimi just calls for teasing…actually Mimi called for teasing anyway but that was beside the point.

"Let's go spend some private time together eh darling?" Matt grinned when he said that but at the same time touched his throat to see how he made it go so husky…and why in the world did Mimi smell of strawberries? It wasn't right for such a horrible person to smell so…good.

At that moment he felt her small hand on his arm. "Ishida," she asked her voice cold. "Why don't we go outside?"

Matt smiled. "Pleasure sweetheart. Bye folks, so nice to meet you. Me and my…mmph" With Mimi's firm palm over his mouth he couldn't say anything…besides mmph of course. As she literally dragged him outside her face furious he decided to act as if nothing had happened because of course…nothing annoyed her more! As soon as they were outside she removed her hand from his mouth and turned to face him. Matt grinned at her. "You can drag me anywhere, anytime Mimi. Did you see the way people looked at us?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yes Matt, and that was a bad thing understand? A very bad thing! We never want that to happen again do we Matt? DO WE?" Matt winced. How come someone so much shorter then him could make him fell so vulnerable?

"No," he answered obediently. Immediately her cheerful face returned as she looked around the car park for Sora. "So where is everyone?"

Matt scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well you see Sora and Tai had this meeting that was really important and since Sora only found out you were coming _today _she didn't have time too…" Mimi waved her hand and cut him off. "So that's why they're not here. I thought it would be something like that." She began to walk towards a long black car that was shining in the sun. Matt gaped at her then ran towards her. "How did you know it was mine?" She flashed him a smile. "Simple. I just imagined what car a stupid airhead loser would buy and then here it was!" Matt's expression turned murderous as she giggled loudly. " Well you've got to admit it's hardly practical in this hot weather and it's hardly low profile either."

"Who says I want to keep a low profile," he grumbled softly as he climbed in.

" Oh please," laughed Mimi. "It's basically the only thing they have to write about you. 'The Great Matt Ishida is as reclusive and unseen as ever' 'Matt's last girlfriend gives us the latest news on the hardly seen Matt' etc. etc. etc. I've got to admit it does get boring."

Matt grinned slyly. "So you've been reading about me eh?" He glanced up from the steering wheel and was rewarded by the sight of her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"No! Well-not-n-not-exactly, I was more like-browsing and...it was just…" she stopped abruptly and asked. "What is my favourite present on Valentine's day?"

Without thinking Matt answered, " A Labrador puppy, a pink car or a box of Hershey's kisses," before clapping a hand over his mouth in horror.

"So I'm not the only one who's been doing a little researching," said Mimi triumphantly.

"That was an accident! I mean…I- you-know…Sora quizzed me on them!"

"Yeah right! Admit it Matt I know you were just drooling over my modelling pictures while I was away!"

"I'm sorry I was too busy spending time with my _various girlfriends _to think about you."

"Mhmm. I'm sure you've been locked in the bathroom with little spotty toads a lot over the past two years."

"Are you saying I date _toads?"_

"Bravo! The boy has a brain after all!"

"Are you saying I'm _stupid?"_

"Well if the shoe fits…" smirked Mimi happily.

The car swerved dangerously and Mimi squeaked and covered her eyes. "O.K. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just please don't get me killed!"

Matt steadied the car and then asked quietly. "Why can't we ever do anything without fighting?"

Mimi looked up in surprise. Matt sounded so serious! He was never serious around her! Well, occasionally but usually all they did was bicker and rant and…

Oh. My. Gosh.

He was right! What kinds of friends spend all their time together fighting? People who aren't really friends that's who! She had to do something about this right away. As Matt pulled over besides a large green house she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Matt for once you…you're not wrong. We do spend way too much time fighting and I think we need something to bind us closer, you know something to talk about in common and do together!"

Matt raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Any suggestions?"

Mimi looked tentative. 'Well actually I have one…" her voice teetered out slowly.

Matt's curiosity aroused he looked over at her. "Go on then, I won't bite."

Mimi restrained a laugh at the thought of Matt biting her then seeing that she would have to voice her idea after all took a deep breath and said…

"I think we should do some matchmaking Ishida. It would be perfect."


	2. Crazy plans Crazy Ideas!

**Josiewitchgirl**- OMG I totally forgot to mention that! Thanks for not flaming me. Anyway you're right it's from PaochiCute's fic and she is the most wonderful writer ever! (Which is why she's on both my fav. lists.) Glad you're enjoying the story!

Hi again everyone! O.K. the updates are going to come pretty quickly but that's only because I have most of these chapters all ready written up. However I am NOT going to update if I don't get any reviews because I'll feel so very sad --. So if you're enjoying this story remember to tell me! Also by the way all the characters in here are slightly um…strange and do some weird things that I'm sure they wouldn't do in real life. But hey this is a fiction isn't it? Till next time!

Chapter 2- Crazy plans. Crazy ideas!

Matt gaped at her for a minute before bursting into hysterical laughter. "You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me," he gasped in between breaths. Then seeing her serious face he slowed down. "Wait a minute Mimi you're not actually serious?" Still receiving no reply he stared at her incredulously. "You do realise this is totally crazy don't you? There is no way we can do something like that! In the first place who would we matchmake? And in the second place…" Before Matt could continue his complaints however Mimi interrupted.

"Actually Matt there are heaps of people I can think of who only need a little push in the right direction and…" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Matt looked at her questioningly. "O.K. then. Try me. Who?"

Sighing Mimi sat up straight and held up her fingers. "Well firstly there's Ken and Yolei who are really hopeless but then they'd be our easiest first victims."

Matt remained unconvinced while Mimi continued. "And then of course there's T.K. and Kari. Of course we'll have to find someone for Daisuke along that way but I'm sure that won't be a problem." Matt pretended to gag. "You do realise that's my little 'bro' you're talking about Meems?" She ignored him and continued, "And then of course there's Tai and Sora. What we are going to do about those two I simple can't imagine." She stopped and stared at Matt inquisitively. "Are you O.K Yamato?"

Matt continued to choke. "Did you say Tai and Sora?"

Mimi looked annoyed. "Well I didn't say Sai and Tora that's for sure!"

"But they're so…so…"

"Oblivious I know but then that's the challenge. Well then that leaves Izzy and Joe. I suppose we couldn't…?" She looked at Matt enquiringly while he looked at her horrified.

" No way am I remotely setting those two up!"

Mimi looked at him amusedly. "You are sick Matt. Did you know that?" she said offhandedly. "I simply meant couldn't we find one of your rejects to be their um 'object of affection' you know."

Matt winced. Why was she so blunt? Maybe she was just being sincere. "Well I suppose I could…" Mimi squealed and hugged him. "You mean you'll go along with it? Excellent! We're going to make a great team Matt you'll see! Meet me tomorrow here. 8:00am sharp. Don't you DARE be late!" Before he could protest or in fact even to tell her to get off him she had scrambled off and was running to the door. "Mimi you forgot the…" he stopped and grinned weakly when he saw her wiggling the lock with a hairpin.

…Keys." As he drove off he muttered under his breath that it really was a blessing there was only one of her.

Matt groaned as his alarm went off at 7:00am. He really didn't know why he was bothering to go along with her crazy plan…besides the fact that it might turn out quite interesting. Rolling out of bed, he crawled to his cupboard and pulled out jeans and a black polo. Running a comb through his reluctant hair he grabbed a banana and hopped in the car. "As long as she doesn't expect me to look like Prince Charming I should be O.K" he said as he somehow managed to smear banana all over himself like a 3 year old.

Mimi glanced at the clock impatiently a manila folder clutched tightly in her hands. "What's taking him so long?" she muttered. "It's nearly a minute to 8:00 and he's not here." At that moment Sora walked into kitchen, still in her pyjamas, her hair still ruffled from sleep. She blinked when she saw Mimi. "Are you alright Mimi? I thought you would've been tired." Mimi managed a bright smile. "Oh I'm fine Sora. Jet lag and stuff you know." Her shoulders lifted as she heard Yamato's car pull into the driveway. "I'm just going to go drive it off with Matt now!"

"With Matt? But he never gets up before…"

Her lips quirked up in a smile as Mimi rushed out the door.

…8:00."

When Mimi saw Matt she shrieked and not just an everyday you-scared-me shriek. A full out ear blasting, head splitting, teeth clenching shriek. "Matt you look…you look horrible!" He turned to her bleary eyed. " 7:00…hours…alarm clock….sleep…banana …Prince Charming…." She stared at him half scared, half amused. Finally she pushed him out of the drivers seat and told him to get into the passengers. "I think it'll be safer if I drive this morning Yamato."

"…drive…" he replied his head nodding.

"Yeah drive. It'll take us a while to get to where we're going so I guess it's O.K. if you take a…" she glanced at his sleeping, banana smeared face.

"…a little nap," she finished with a soft smile.

When Matt woke up he found Mimi studying a map outside a public toilet. She smiled at him when she noticed he was awake. "Morning sleepyhead. You seemed really desperate so I let you sleep for a little while." Ignoring her Matt looked around for some indication of where they were. "We're in Sleepyside Park. It was quite a long drive but I think I know how to get back. We're going to meet Ken and Yolei here. Well to tell the truth they're going to meet each other but _they _don't know that do they?"

Matt feeling a bit grumpy at having been so sleepy in from of Mimi mumbled slowly, "Well then why are we out here?"

Mimi's smile grew wider. "I thought you might want to get yourself cleaned up before we go into the park."

"What's wrong with how I look?' asked Matt a little aggressively. Mimi put on a saintly expression. "I won't say anything till you've seen a mirror." She paused and then thrust a bag of clothes at him. "These are for you. I brought them from America. It's convenient because you can wear them now I guess." Surprised he looked up at her, she was blushing rather badly. He was about to tease her when he caught sight of his face in the side mirror.

Crack

"…"

Mimi rubbed her ears crossly and tossed Matt a handkerchief. "Go get changed you big baby," she muttered.

_1 hour later_

"Honestly Matt! Did you have to take quite so long? Now we'll only just be in time to meet them!"

"But I thought you said…?" Matt began.

"Well forget what I said. We have to meet them Matt to give them the _push _remember."

"Oh. Right." He replied his brow unfurrowing. Then a little hesitatingly he looked down at his clothes and making sure his eyes didn't meet Mimi's he said, "By the way. Thanks for the clothes. They're a perfect fit and they're a really nice colour."

Mimi was staring at her nails as she got out of the car still clutching the manila folder. "I know. They're going to blend in nicely with the undergrowth."

Catching Matt's sharp glance she added hurriedly, "Of course they're you're favourite colour too." Then pushing him away she began to walk briskly in the direction of the park. "What about the car?" Matt called out.

"Leave it," said Mimi. "We've got to make this seem natural.

Sorry for the abrupt ending but I couldn't continue without making this chapter too long. If any of you are interested this story is going to have 9 chapters. It basically tells you all the couplings that are going to be in it so sorry if some of you don't like some of them but they're the only ones I feel comfortable writing. (Actually I don't mind Daikari but I just decided this was going to be a Takari.)


	3. Matchmake No 1

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long and this applies to every single one of my stories but as it says in my profile I've been having computer troubles. -- That is also the reason why this chapter might not be as long or as good as usual. I had written it up before and lost it and my chapters are never as good when I write it the second time round. Anyway despite all that I hope you enjoy and please review I sort of need the support._

Chapter 3: Matchmake No. 1

Mimi and Matt casually walked into the park. Noticing some folders Mimi was holding in her hand Matt asked, "So what's in those?"

"Huh? Oh I forgot to tell you. These are all the plans and files related to our business. I wanted us to be organised so we don't mess anything up." She showed the folders to Matt. One was titled 'Proof and Evidence', the other 'Plans and Ideas and the last one 'Rewards.' Glancing over the first two Matt reached for the last one.

"What's in this?" he began but Mimi snatched it away.

"Time enough for that later. Are victims have been spotted and it's time to put our plan into action." There was an evil glint in her eye and Matt gulped.

"Err Mimi I'm actually not too comfortable about all this. You know I'm not experienced or anything and I…" Mimi cut him off impatiently.

"Don't worry I'll let you sit and watch this one out. After all this is how the _professionals _work" She shoved Matt under a bush and hissed "Be quiet or I will personally make sure you are cut up and served as sushi." Before Matt could say that though sushi was very delicious he didn't think it could be made of human counterparts Mimi was gone. He watched her straining his ears to hear what she was saying.

Mimi waltzed up to Yolei and Ken smiling. "Wow! What a surprise to see you too here as well!" she said happily.

Ken and Yolei exchanged glances before Yolei said confusedly," But you asked to meet us here Mimi?"

Mimi blanched but recovered quickly. "Of course I did! I wanted to see my _wonderful _friends after so long!" She pulled them both into a rib-breaking hug while at the same time manoeuvring them so they were as close to each other as possible. When she pulled out she stared at them satisfied, noticing they were both red and out of breath.

Matt reflected this was probably more from lack of oxygen then actual embarrassment.

Mimi then glanced at her watch and looked surprised. "Oh my! Look at the time! And look at the sky!" She glanced up and then cursed mentally. "It's so…so…blue! I must go bring my clothes in. They become absolutely hopeless if they're left out for too long."

Looking slightly perturbed Ken and Yolei nodded; suddenly Mimi's voice went mechanical and slightly robotic. "Oops-I-didn't-see-that-tree-root-and-now-I-tripped-on-it. Sorry-Yolei-didn't-mean-to-push-you-into-Ken's-arms." Then she scampered away and dived under the bush. Matt stared at her sceptically and said, "Mimi don't you think they'd notice that you've just dived under a bush?"

"No, they're too caught up in each others eyes. Isn't it dreamy?" Matt was about to answer no when he realised just how close he and Mimi were…and though that should have been disgusting or at least normal the fact that their knees were almost touching and that her large caramel eyes were looking at him and that her face was moving closer to his made his heart beat a lot faster them he thought it should. She was so close now he could almost count her eyelashes (A/N Oh no it's sounding like HP! Just ignore it O.K? She didn't have anything else he could count!) when they were interrupted by a squelching sound from behind them. They turned around only to wince as they saw Ken and Yolei caught up in their own little 'moment.'

"Aw Mimi I think I'm going to be sick!" whispered Matt.

"They're not very good at it are they?" added Mimi disapprovingly. "They look like they're eating each others faces. Well as long as they're happy."

"No seriously Mimi I'm feeling a bit squeamish," complained Matt.

Mimi's face lit up and she grinned. "I've got it!

"Got what?" asked Matt curiously.

"Our new motto! _What makes you squeam makes others beam!"_

"Riiight. And we need this motto why?"

"Oh right you don't know. We need it to print on our certificates."

Matt went pale. "Our certificates?"

"Mhmm you know. The ones we give to acknowledge our great deeds."

"Great deeds?"

"Yep. Like the one behind us!"

squelching sounds continue

"Behind us?"

"Will you stop repeating everything I say? Just take this and give it to Ken and Yolei."

Matt managed to get a glimpse of 'We Matchmade YOU' before she pulled it back and scrutinised him.

"On second thoughts perhaps I better give it to them."

"That's absolutely right! I can't think of a better person for the job," replied Matt relieved.

"I wouldn't want you messing up my hard work."

"I would totally ruin everything," Matt agreed.

Mimi began to get up, "Of course the certificate has your name on it too."

"WHAT? NOOOOOOO…" In the sudden silence Matt looked around. Ken and Yolei were staring at him bemusedly.

He sweat dropped. "Err hi guys. What's up?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "On behalf of Yamato and I we would like to present you with this certificate. She glared pointedly at Matt who took the hint and continued. "This certificate…um certifies that we have successfully match made you two. Or in other words taken the steps you were too afrai…I mean shy to take." He stepped forward holding out the certificate. In the silence that followed Matt felt a little uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" he began before Yolei pounced on him and Mimi.

"You mean you two did this? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I've been trying so long to get through his thick head!"

"Hey!" said Ken looking disgruntled. Yolei turned and fixed him with her steely glare. "And now me and my Prince Charming are going to ride off into the sunset aren't we?"

"Y-yolei we don't have a horse…" catching sight of Yolei's face he quickly amended,

"But we can make do of course." Yolei beamed and hopped on his back.

"Off my valiant steed. Let us venture forth on the _real _beginning of our lives!" Staggering slightly under the weight Ken set off at a crawling pace. As Mimi and Matt continued to watch Ken finally fell down with Yolei off course following him, while their lips 'accidentally' met. Embarrassed Matt and Mimi both turned away and began walking back to the car. Silently they seated themselves. "Well," said Matt slowly as he started the engine. "That went well didn't it?"

"Oh yes," replied Mimi with a small smile. "We did a great job."

"We must be naturals at this," said Matt trying to keep grinning.

Feeling the colour rush to her cheeks Mimi frantically put her head down. "It was a good days work." Giving each other quick smiles they relapsed into their own thoughts as they drove on. Little did they know that though they were trying v_ery _hard to avoid talking about a _moment_ in a bush it was priority Number 1 in their minds.

"Maybe," they both thought, "This matchmaking business will cause more problems then it will solve."

* * *

_Well there you go! I hope you liked it at least a little bit. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I can't make any promises. However remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update (I end up feeling too guilty) so there's an incentive! Till next time!_

_**Crystal**_


	4. Jealousy and Icecream

Enjoy everyone! 

Discliamer: Don't own Digimon

* * *

Chapter 4: Ice Cream and Jealousy

Sora reflected as she stuffed chocolate ice cream into her mouth that going to a Tachikawa for help wasn't very useful. "Either they think that money can solve everything. Or they ply you with ice cream and tissues and useless chick flicks." She glanced at the screen where a young blonde girl was crying causing her mascara to run off her face. This immediately set her off again. "Oh Mimi, everything is so hopeless," she sobbed. Mimi appeared from the kitchen balancing two bowls, a container of ice cream and some spoons. "There, there Sora," she muttered comfortingly dumping everything down on the sofa. "It'll be all right. Now why don't you just tell Mimi what's wrong," she continued while filling her bowl with more chocolate ice cream.

"Well Mimi you see it's all because of…" she glanced up at Mimi's face which was now fixed intently on the screen. "Mimi!" she cried.

Mimi put her hand up instinctively. "Two minutes Sors Lets just see them kiss and make up." Sora huffed impatiently and turned away. She didn't want to see how everything had turned out dandy for the two lovers. It just made her feel worse. She crumpled up her tissue and threw it on the ever-growing pile.

There was a big smooching sound from the T.V. and a rapturous sigh from Mimi who turned around to meet Sora's murderous gaze.

Mimi looked a little taken aback. "Um Sora? Why don't you tell Mimi all about it _now_?"

Sora was about to snap at her and then looked around the darkly lit room. The T.V. flickered and the piles of junk (mostly consisting of tissues and chip packets) made the breath hitch in her throat.

"Oh Meems. I'm going to die an old, fat, ugly bachelorette!" Mimi immediately put her arms around Sora and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"Don't be ridiculous darling. You're beautiful and everyone loves you. Why would you end up alone?"

"Because I only truly love one person and he DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Sora wailed even louder. Mimi felt a bit frightened.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, I am absolutely sure whoever you are talking about loves you deeply."

Sora looked up. "Really," she sniffed.

"Positively! And what's more I'm sure I can set you two up on a date for tomorrow!"

Sora brightened even more. "You mean you know who it is?"

Mimi smiled gently. "Of course I do Sora. I know things like this, but if it makes you feel better why don't you tell me?"

Sora looked down blushing. "Well actually it's…Koushirou."

Mimi's head snapped up horrified. "What?"

Sora giggled happily, "Just joking silly! It's Tai of course!"

Mimi put a hand over her heart dramatically, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! EVER!" she added for good measure before she could continue however Sora butted it in with a

"But how did you know Mimi? Was I that obvious? Was I like drooling all over him and now he's put off me forever?" Hearing her voice become close to tears again Mimi was quick to reassure her.

"No, no! Of course not! It's just a girl thing I promise you! Now why don't you-" she said making quick plans in her head. "-watch 'Sadie's Broken Heart Part III' while I go make some phone calls k'?" Sora nodded cheerfully.

"And then when I come back, we'll clear up this mess," she added looking around distastefully. Before Mimi could walk away however Sora grabbed her hand.

"Mimi how do you know he truly likes me? Because I…I don't want to live on a false hope."

Mimi saw her friend's eyes shining and felt a pang in her chest. "What would it be like?" she wondered. "To have someone love you so much, and to love them in return. I'm going to spend my life pushing people together without ever having anyone for myself." Momentarily an image of Matt's face flashed in front of her

"_A Labrador puppy, a pink car or a box of Hershey's kisses." _She almost giggled. It had been so cute to see him disoriented like that but then just as quickly she snapped back to reality. There were more pressing things to worry about after all. Taking Sora's hand in hers she knelt down and said as softly and sincerely as she could.

"I know it Sora because I know you two are meant to be together. I've seen smile you have when you see him. I've seen his concern for you when you hurt yourself. I've even seen the blushes you two share when you 'accidentally' touch each other but more then that I've seen the look in both of your eyes when you look at each other. And it's love there Sora. Pure and simple."

Sora dropped her hand, the smile lingered but there was a little bit of awe in her face as well. "You've changed Meems. Really and truly you have."

Mimi grinned. "If you mean I'm not the conceited, selfish bitch I once was I thank you. And now I must be off. Things to do, people to meet, places to be…you know the drill." Sora pushed her away playfully.

"Go on then. Just don't forget that this particular friend of yours is very glad to have you back."  
"I'm glad to be back," thought Mimi as she walked towards the phone. "There's nothing like friendship to get you feeling warm and fuzzy inside."

She picked up the one and dialled Matt's number too distracted to realise she already knew it off by heart. A girl picked up and said sweetly, "Hello?"

Mimi's heart did a double take. What was a girl doing over at Matt's apartment so late? Trying to keep her voice steady she asked, "Can I speak to Matt please?"

"Sure," the girl replied. "He's a little busy but I'll pass him the phone."

"Busy!" thought Mimi viciously. "Busy doing what I wonder! Getting the whipped cream perhaps?"

Matt's voice came on the phone sounding out of breath and rather flustered. "Hey Matt speaking."

"Hi Matt it's Mimi," she replied unable to keep the sharpness out of her voice.

"Oh sorry Mimi. I was just getting the whipped cream."

Mimi gaped mouth open. What? Did he know what he was saying? Was he so crude as just to admit it to her like that?

"Mimi?" came his voice sounding a bit irritated now. "Are you still there? I was just saying I was getting the whipped cream for my soufflé you know. I'm busy cooking. Tai and Kari have come over for dinner."

Mimi was lost for words again but for a different reason this time.

"MIMI? Look if you just called to hear my voice, that's really nice but it's hard to whisk eggs and talk at the same time so if you could call later please…?"

Finally regaining the powers of speech Mimi cut him off. "Nonsense. I have something important to talk to you about."

Matt groaned, "Is this the matchmaking thing again? Because really Mimi I'm sure we can talk about it-"

"Shh! I've just made an important discovery. Sora likes Tai! Well actually I knew that already," she fluffed her hair. "But Sora _admitted _she likes Tai! And I sort of well…promised her a date with him tomorrow morning."

There was a sound of a bowl breaking and what sounded like repressed cursing. "Honestly Mimi! Do you even think before you make a comment?" Matt's voice came back on sounding decidedly frustrated.

"Of course I do!" said Mimi feeling offended. "Just not all the time. Anyway it's not that hard! All you have to do is convince Tai that he likes her and…"

"Convince him!" said Matt loudly. "There's no need for that. It's going to be a relief for all of us. He's head over heels for her already. Maybe if I do this he'll finally shut up. It's been Sora this. Sora that the whole evening! I wonder how Kari puts up with it!"

"She's his sister. It's what sisters do. She probably finds it amusing to find her brother in such dire agonies."

There was silence on the other end.

"So anyway you'll tell Tai to go out with Sora?"

"Of course I will. It shouldn't have been too hard anyway. I mean Sora's a nice girl, she's got pretty hair and long legs and a cute butt…"

To her surprise Mimi felt a bitter feeling rising up within her, "Shut up Matt!" she shouted and her voice sounded rather deadly even to herself.

"I was just joking Mimi," replied Matt sounding taken aback. "You're not jealous are you?"

"I-I..."

Matt chuckled. "Oh come on admit it Mimi. You know you want me. You want to hug me, and touch me and kiss me…"

Mimi slammed the phone down hard, breathing fast. It wasn't the fact that Matt was saying those things that bothered her…it was the fact that she wouldn't mind doing those things one bit.

And that in itself was _very _scary.

* * *

I hope you like this! It took me ages to write, major writers block or something I suppose. Next time will be Sora and Tai's date but don't worry there will be _plenty _of Mimi and Matt as well. Oh and don't forget to review thanks! Ages since I updated this so I hope there are still readers. See ya! 


End file.
